Every One But You
by SexySonicEmu
Summary: Alli is the perfect girl, bi-racial, blue eyes, beautiful curly dark hair. She's smart pretty, interesting, and fun. Everyone in school has a crush on her, that is, everyone but the one person she wishes she had: Harry Potter. Rated M for later chappies.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is just after Sirius dies, so don't flame me because he's all sad and stuff. Guys are allowed to be sensitive sometimes. What's your problem?)

* * *

Harry stared out the window, as tears streamed down his pallid cheeks, just as the rain ran down the cold, unfeeling glass. The drops pounded the ground in futility, not knowing that their only purpose was to irrigate the soil. Much like Harry. Harry WAS the raindrops, really. In his mind. Sirius had just died, and it felt like Harry was being split in two. One part of his mind wanted revenge, the other just wanted to curl up into a ball of sorrow and weep for the only family he had ever known. He opted for the second option and lied pathetically on his bed. He heard a knock faintly on the door, but his sorrow so consumed him, he didn't even reply. The Gryffindor common room, usually full of life, was dark and gloomy (or perhaps Harry only filled it with his mood). Just then, Alli walked in. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her dark hair flowed, cascaded down her shoulders like rippling waves next to an oceanic oil spill. Her clear blue eyes were full of tears for Harry.

She always loved him, from the moment they were sorted together into Gryffindor, the house for brave people (like both of them). She felt Harry was brave for expressing his emotions. She never before knew a man who could do that.

"Harry, you poor soul. I feel for your tortured spirit." She sighed, wrapping her slender arms around him.

Harry turned, giving in to her confining, comforting embrace.

"It's—it's just so hard sometimes. He was the only love I've ever known."

Alli pulled back, eyes watering, but she said nothing. She wasn't brave enough to express her emotions as Harry was. A soft tear, like a single drop of rain trickled down her soft, dark face. She removed her glasses and quickly wiped the tear away, trying her best to hide it from Harry. Harry was oblivious. She tried to put aside her sorrow in order to comfort her friend and one true love.

"Alli, you're such a great friend. I don't know what I would do without you as my friend," Harry said softly.

Alli was touched by his words although they held no hope for their future together. Trying to conceal her disappointment, she said softly, with a hint of a quiver in her voice, "I think I'll go to bed now, Harry. Sleep well. I know it's hard for you, but you are strong and I know you can get through this." She hugged him gently once more and half ran from the room, tears now streaming down her face.

Harry missed her presence almost at once and turned again to the dark window, searching for the hopeful light of the stars amongst the dark and downcast heavens.

Alli flung open the door to her dormitory. Luckily, she was the only one there. She fell upon her bed and sobbed into her fluffy pillow. Eventually she curled up beneath her warm covers and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning she awoke with a start. She instantly remembered her dream from last night. It had been about her wedding to Harry. A flush came to her cheeks. She glanced nervously around the room, checking to see if anyone else was awake. Everyone had already left. She turned to look at the clock sitting on her bedside table. It read 10:44. Once again her alarm had failed to go off, and her roommates, believing she wanted to sleep in a bit, had simply gone to breakfast. She threw the covers aside and jumped out of bed. It was Saturday and she was late for Quidditch practice. She pulled her Quidditch robes over her head and dashed from the dormitory. As she ran through the common room, she noticed all the guys running their eyes over her sexy body. She was used to this by now. Ever since third year she had been the object of every boy's desire.

Alli raced out to the Quidditch pitch with her broom across her shoulder. She mounted her broom and raced into the air as soon as she was outside. Cheers and wolf whistles reached her from the stands; her usual coalition of admirers. Angelina, the team captain, gave her a stern look.

"You're not the only one who's late!" she called from afar, swooping gracefully towards Alli, "Have you seen Harry?"

Alli glanced around her, surprised that Harry would miss practice.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night," she said, now curious as to Harry's whereabouts, "But he was pretty broken up. I hope he's alright."

The last part she said almost to herself.

Angelina looked at her confusedly. "Well, we'll just have to wait for him to show up. In the meantime, we can run some drills."

Several hours later, after a muddy and arduous practice, Harry had yet to show up. Alli and the rest of the team trekked across the Quidditch pitch, cold, dirty, and exhausted, but cheerful for the most part. They were prepared for their match next Saturday against Slytherin. Angelina ranted all the way back to the locker rooms about Harry's absence. Alli was also thinking of Harry, but with worry instead of aggravation. She felt a lump in her throat, but didn't dare cry, for her tears would show on her mud streaked face.

As soon as they had entered the locker rooms, Alli immediately made her way to the showers. She stripped off her robes, heavy with mud and rain, and her lacy, black thong and bra. She stepped into the shower, thankful for the hot water and the shelter it provided from prying eyes. But she was much mistaken. She soon noticed she was being watched. She glanced down, squinting her eyes to see through the water. She stopped rubbing lather across her exposed body, shocked that her privacy was being violated. But it was to be expected, she was truly a sight to behold. She flung the shower curtain aside and grabbed her wand from the bundle of robes on the floor. She heard a whoop of delight from the peeping tom and the click of a camera shutter. Anger rose up within her and she blindly pointed her wand in the direction of the noise, struggling to see without her glasses. She said nothing, but it was obvious she had cursed the onlooker. From the shrieks of pain, it was suddenly apparent that there were two of them.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASELY!!" she bellowed in rage, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP TAKING PICTURES OF MY NAKED BODY?!"

"SIXTY NINE!" they called back in unison, intermittently laughing and yelping in pain.

Alli pulled the curtain shut once more and resumed rubbing herself with lavender-scented soap. She could faintly hear the other girls chastising Fred and George as they led them away to the hospital wing to reverse the curse.

When Alli stepped out of the shower, she found the locker room deserted. She also noticed her robes were missing. Angelina had already collected the dirty laundry and her underwear and gotten mixed in. She didn't mind much, as she was alone. She crossed the room gracefully and opened her locker, expecting to find her warm robes and cloak, but was startled and disappointed to find her locker empty. She remembered her haste that morning and realized she had forgotten clean robes. She cursed her bad luck and decided she had to go about conjuring herself some clothes. She was a very accomplished spell caster, but even so, it would take a little time and effort. She'd only read about this conjuration and had never had to practically apply it. She raised her wand, but before she could speak the incantation, the door creaked open. She jumped and instinctively crossed her arms over her bare bosom. Harry strode into the room, obviously oblivious to her nudity. He quickly realized that she was, in fact nude, and very much alone.

* * *

(A/N: Heehee, cliffhanger on the first chap!! Tell me if you like it pretty plz!! I think it's pretty good right now, for my first submitted fanfic. I've never shown anyone else my work! PLZ BE NICE!!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I hope you like the first chappie, I worked _really _hard on it!! I wasn't able to upload the first chapter so this is before any reviews. I hope you like this too!!)

Harry turned from her and muttered an embarrassed apology. There was a pregnant pause as the awkwardness grew. Both their cheeks flushed in unison. Harry felt guilty finding his friend in this compromising situation, but Alli didn't mind, in fact, she enjoyed it. She felt herself growing hot thinking about their state of affairs. There was an embarrassed cough.

"Um where are your clothes?" Harry said laughing awkwardly.

"I burned them for you," she replied seductively.

Assuming she was joking, Harry laughed raucously. Alli was once again hurt by his rejection.

"No, seriously, where are they?" He laughed, appreciating what he perceived as her ability to make the situation less awkward.

Alli's cheeks burned a deeper shade of crimson. She explained what had happened. Harry laughed at this, making Alli fall deeper into her pit of shame.

"Oh, I know Slytherins are practicing I'll go steal Draco's clothes for you!" With this he ran out the door slamming it behind him in his enthusiasm. Alli went to sit in the shower to hide from the cruel world. She watched the sudsy water spiral down the drain, and wondered if she would ever have a moment's peace from the obsessed teenage boys. She stared at the floor dejected, trailing her finger in the draining water.

About ten minutes later she heard Harry shout excitedly, "Got 'em!" He threw the pile toward her hidey-hole. "I'll wait outside while you change." He said and she heard the door close behind him. She crept from her sanctuary and embraced the warm robes. Slipping them over her head, she had trouble getting them over her sizeable bosom. She hurried out feeling self-conscious in the men's robes without underwear. Harry laughed when he saw her, making her feel worse.

"Don't you look adorable?" He said, laughing again. Her cheeks burned at the comment, sure it was sarcastic, but at the same time she wished to reach out and kiss him.

Harry had noticed her demure reaction to his comment and said reassuringly, "You look fine. In fact, you're gorgeous. And looks aren't the only important thing. You're a wonderful person. That's why I'm here, actually. You're such a good friend, and you helped to cheer me up so much last night, like a circus clown but a bit less creepy. I really appreciated it. But this morning, I woke up feeling so dejected that I couldn't even make myself get out of bed. So I thought maybe I'd go see you and you could cheer me up again. I really do like clowns." He smiled and squeezed her hand gently. A thrill ran through her body at his touch and she found herself smiling back at him. She longed to press her lips against his and lock him in a tender embrace. She resisted the urge, however, realizing that his love was purely platonic, she couldn't feel but stung at the clown comparison. Despite her smile, his words had once again opened the well of sorrow within her. She glanced out at the Quidditch pitch, watching the Slytherin team swoop through the air, their shocking green robes whipping in the wind. Although they were her rivals, she was entranced by their movement and the teamwork they displayed. They reminded her of a team of fighter pilots at an air show, or maybe more like a pack of wolves. Perhaps the match would be more difficult than they had anticipated.  
Still trying to quell her misery, she turned their conversation to the match next week.

"I can't believe you didn't show up today! Angelina was super pissed! I'd try to stay out of her way if I were you, she looked ready to bite you head off." She giggled at the thought of decapitation, but Harry didn't notice. He hadn't listened to a word she'd said. He was still intently focused on the Slytherin players, watching their every movement and sizing each of them up.

"We'll do fine on Saturday," he said softly, mostly to himself.

Dejected at his rejection once again, Alli began to meander towards the lake. She got about twenty paces away before he noticed and bounded after her like an obedient puppy. Even if they were just friends, part of him was hers. She grinned as he came towards her, Harry found some breadcrumbs in his pocket and they threw them to the giant squid as they walked around the lake, talking of everything and nothing. Although it was a chilly and misty day, they were warmed by each other's presence.

Harry, Alli, and Ron sat around the Gryffindor common room fireplace, roasting chestnuts and laughing cheerily. Hermione and Ginny watched from afar, glaring at Alli with a jealous zest.

"Whore," Hermione steamed like a tank engine. Ginny nodded in agreement. Their eyes narrowed as Alli shook with another peal of laughter and merriment. Hermione eyed Ron and licked her lips. She had had the hugest crush on him since the day he had first interrupted in class. She admired him for his ability to break the rules, although she could not. But Ron was clearly in love with Alli, and besides, Alli was much, much hotter, smarter, more athletic, and nicer than Hermione. Alli was also more interesting. Hermione didn't have a chance.

"First she takes my spot as chaser, then she hits on Harry!" Ginny fumed. "He's rightfully mine after all. He saved me from the Chamber of Secrets! What has he ever done for her?" she grinned maliciously at this fact. Maybe it gave some hope for their future. After all, he'd shown he cared about Ginny, but he hadn't done a thing for Alli.

Alli giggled again and popped a piping hot chestnut into her mouth. It seared her mouth and she nearly spit it out, but didn't, because she was too perfect and didn't want Harry to think she wasn't. She forced the chestnut down her throat, having barely chewed it, and nearly gagged. She smiled, trying to conceal her discomfort and found herself staring into Ron's eyes. She looked away. She didn't really like Ron, but she had to hang around with him. He was Harry's best friend after all, and they were on the Quidditch team together. Ron was always fawning over her, and she hated it. Part of the reason she liked Harry was because of his rejection instead of doting affection.

So, it was partly because of this and partly because of her aching mouth that she decided to go to bed. She said her goodnights to Ron and Harry and then ascended the stairs to her dormitory. She stripped off Draco's robes, still laughing about the prank they'd pulled, and wondering if he'd come across more clothes.

She climbed into bed, feeling the silky sheets on her creamy, chocolate skin. Completely satisfied but for the aching hole in her heart, and her still throbbing mouth, she drifted off to sleep.

Back in the common room, Ginny and Hermione giggled maliciously in their dark corner.

"The Slytherin/Gryffindor game is next Saturday, right?" Hermione asked.

"Duh!!" Ginny said, wondering what plan Hermione had.

"Well," said Hermione, an evil grin spreading across her face, "I have a plan to fix all our problems with that Alli bitch."

(A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Alli is biracial, like me!! She has blue eyes and black, curly hair. Yeah, but I hope you liked this chappie. I liked writing it. This site is so kewl!)


End file.
